


this feeling

by lhknox



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhknox/pseuds/lhknox
Summary: "Kat doesn’t know what she’s doing, what these feelings mean. All she knows is that she needs to know the woman in front of her like she needs air, like she needs water. Adena feels like destiny, like the unknown and the unexpected and the great. She doesn’t know what’ll come next, but she knows she needs to find out."au where kat and adena meet when kat rocks up to fix her radiator





	this feeling

**Author's Note:**

> a first attempt at kadena - still working on their voices, still working on some more ideas. enjoy!

Adena thinks she might be dreaming.

 

Or maybe hallucinating from the cold. 

 

Either way, she knows that the tall woman in front of her is not the building super she emailed earlier to fix the radiator. 

 

She knows this because she’s met the super a handful of times before, and he’s a middle aged bald guy named Jack with a bad combover and a constantly grumpy face.

 

The woman in front of her, on the other hand, is sunshine and nothing more. She’s taller than Adena is, with dark ringlets framing her face. She’s wearing denim overalls with a white sweatshirt underneath it and  _ holy shit her smile _ . Adena feels the air get stuck in the back of her throat, she feels the way her heart drops as though it expects this woman to catch it. 

 

“You’re Adena, right?” the woman says, and Adena composes herself quickly. 

 

“Yes, that’s right. And you are?”

 

“Kat. I’m here to fix the heating.”

 

“Is everything okay with Jack?”

 

“Oh, just the flu I think. I usually cover when I can to help the old man out.”

 

Adena regards Kat for a moment.

 

“What, you don’t think I can do it?” Kat asks, eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip.

 

“I think you might ruin your manicure,” Adena replies, and Kat laughs despite herself.

 

“It’s okay, I’m getting them redone tomorrow anyway.”

 

Adena opens the door and stands back, allowing Kat into the apartment with her toolbox. She leads her to the radiator in the lounge room, the piece of crap that decided to break on the coldest day of winter so far. 

 

Kat inspects it for a bit, before opening her toolbox and getting to work. Adena stands resting against the kitchen counter, arms crossed and unable to take her eyes off Kat.

 

“It’s impressive, you know,” Adena says as she watches Kat work.

 

“What is?”

 

“We all say that women can do anything, but it’s impressive seeing a young woman as an electrician. Not a common career choice.” Kat laughs from under the radiator, metallic clanks ringing through the air as she fixes it.

 

“I’m not an electrician, I just know how to fix things,” she replies, before sitting up and wiping her hands on her overalls. “There, all done. An easy one.”

 

Kat packs away her tools in a matter of seconds, and turns on the radiator before standing up.

 

“Now you won’t freeze to death in this lovely apartment.”

 

“Can I offer you a coffee or a tea? Something to say thank you?” Adena asks, not quite willing to see Kat walk out of her life just yet. There’s something about the girl, something so bright and compelling, Adena couldn’t feel anything other than the need to be near her.

 

“You know what? I’d love a coffee.”

 

And so Adena sits across from Kat, each with a hot mug of coffee in front of them, unsure of what to say next.

 

“So you’re not an electrician,” Adena says, breaking the silence, “but you just fix radiators for fun?”

 

Kat laughs, sipping on her drink.

 

“My parents own the building, and when I was younger I’d follow Jack around and he’d teach me how to fix stuff.”

 

“An interesting hobby for a child, no?”

 

“Well it was great for my folks because they thought it’d keep me out of trouble, and I ended up being super good at it which means I now save a fortune on electricians and plumbers.”

 

“My parents were very traditional - which meant that I’d set the table while my brothers played outside - but my father still always made sure I knew certain things, like changing light bulbs and making sure I have enough oil in my car. Ironically, he was the most disappointed in me when I declared myself a giant feminist lesbian.” Adena says it without thinking, unsure of what Kat’s reaction will be.

 

“Rock on,” Kat says, raising a fist in solidarity. “So what do you do, Adena? Something badass I wanna guess?”

 

“I take photos.”

 

“So you’re an artist.”

 

“I like to think so, when there’s enough inspiration.” She can’t help but think of the photos she’d take of Kat, the way she’d look in Adena’s studio, through the lense of her camera. It takes everything in her to refrain from asking Kat to model for her.

 

They fall back into a comfortable silence, drinking their coffees and enjoying each other’s company. Adena’s about to find her voice again, about to --

 

Kat’s phone rings, making both girls jolt. Kat looks at Adena apologetically, and Adena just waves her away.

 

“Hey, Sutton,” Kat says as she answers, and listens for a few moments. She sighs. “I’ll be right there.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Kat says, to Adena this time, “I’ve gotta run. My friend has an emergency that I need to help with.”

 

“Of course,” Adena replies, ignoring the growing disappointment in her chest. 

 

She leads Kat to the door.

 

“It was… great to have met you, Kat,” Adena says holding out her hand. Kat smiles down at her.

 

“You, too, Adena,” Kat replies, shaking her hand.

 

The door closes behind Kat, and Adena wishes she could watch her walk away, still convinced she’s just seen an angel.

 

///

 

Kat thinks she might be dreaming.

 

Or maybe she needs another coffee.

 

Because standing in the conference room is the cute artist she can’t stop thinking about.

 

Adena’s shaking hands with Jane and before she can stop herself, Kat barrels into the room.

 

“Kat!” Adena says in surprise, “I did not expect to see you here.”

 

“Well this is my day job.”

 

“The electrician at Scarlet?”

 

Kat laughs. “No, social media director actually.”

 

“Yet again, very impressive. I’m just finishing up an interview with Jane here.”

 

“You didn’t mention the fact you’re being featured in a magazine when you spoke so humbly of your work.”

 

“Maybe I just enjoyed hearing more about you.”

 

“It was good to see you again, Adena.”

 

“You too, Kat.” Adena excuses herself, leaving Jane and Kat in the room alone.

 

“Um, what was that?”

 

“You making love eyes at Adena El Amin.”

 

“I was not making love eyes at her,” Kat says, but Jane is unconvinced.

 

“Whatever, dude. I could’ve cut the sexual tension in here with a knife.”

 

Kit ignores her friend, her mind instead going back to Adena. Adena, whose face she saw in every beautiful woman on the street, whose laugh she heard in every silence, who felt different to anybody she’d ever met before. 

 

“I gotta go, Jane,” Kat says, feeling courage course through her being. She catches up to Adena near the elevators.

 

“Adena,” she says, slightly out of breath. She’s nervous, but Adena’s welcoming smile is enough to keep her going. “Do you…. Uh, do you maybe wanna grab a coffee sometime? With me?”

 

It feels like an eternity passes between when she asks her answer and when Adena answers. Kat doesn’t know what she’s doing, what these feelings mean. All she knows is that she needs to know the woman in front of her like she needs air, like she needs water. Adena feels like destiny, like the unknown and the unexpected and the great. She doesn’t know what’ll come next, but she knows she needs to find out.

 

“I’d love to.”

 

Kat smiles.

 

“Great then,” she replies. “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'd actually really appreciate any constructive criticism on this one, gals and pals. as always u can find me on tumblr at [murdershegoat](murdershegoat.tumblr.com) despite popular belief i do not actually murder goats.


End file.
